


What Happens After Death?

by WindyOccamy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, I am so sorry, Lots of Angst, lots of death so be prepared for that, oh god the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOccamy/pseuds/WindyOccamy
Summary: Angst. Lots of angst. Marinette dies and Nathanael sets out to kill the one responsible. (I'm awful at summaries but plz actually read it)





	

_What happens after death? What happens when you die?_

These were the questions in Nathanael’s head. A deep pit of loss had been dug in his stomach. Two people who he cared about, who he loved, had died.

Marinette had been hit by a car, and Ladybug had been killed in an akuma attack the same day.

(Little did he know that the Ladybug filmed in the battle was just a well-placed illusion from Volpina.)

 

The countless watercolors, sketches, oil paintings he’d done of both girls hang all around him, adorning the walls of the studio.

(They seem to mock him.)(They look as if they’re about to laugh at him, jeer at him for ever thinking they would love him.)

Nathanael turns to look at a painting of Marinette with her hand outstretched. He hears her voice in his head.

_Would I ever love a pathetic artist like you? No! The only time I ever agreed to a date with you was when I betrayed you._

(She was right. As much as he hated it, she was right.)

A sketch of Ladybug hangs in the corner. He hears her say horrible words. _Worthless, stupid, starving artist. You can’t deny the truth._

 

His soul becomes darker with every passing moment. Finally, when it seems impossible for the shadows of his mind to create any more destructive ideas, the akuma comes.

“Hello, Evillustrator.” Hawkmoth’s voice speaks again. “You cannot have a new akumatized form, only your old one. But this time…”

His sentence trails off expectantly, as if asking a question. Nathanael answers. “I know what to do.”

 _I look the same,_ he thinks. But then he realizes it. His old outfit had a silly orange-red, a bright sunset color. Now, though, it is crimson.

“Bloodred”, he murmurs. _How… utterly fitting_.

 _It’s all Chloe’s fault_. She’d ordered her butler to get something, the butler’s car hit Marinette. (Of course, the mayor couldn’t blame his precious daughter.)

She’d also caused the akuma that killed Ladybug. Thinking of them only makes his rage grow.

He walks to Chloe, leaving destruction in his wake. But he doesn’t care. (He only cares about Chloe, and how her screams of pain will sound.)

 

The superheroes are here. He’d expected this.  _I will fight_. Everything is a blur after that.

A flash of orange as Volpina rushes at him. Her screams as she dies at his hands.

The vengeful yells of Jade Turtle. And a flash of gore as he, too, perishes. (It is so satisfying.) (Knowing that he has a purpose.)

“Cataclysm!”

 

 _Ah, yes. Chat Noir_. The black-clad hero gets ready to fight. (He had never been black to Nathanael. Only grey. A dull, depressing grey.)

Evillustrator looks closely at the hero and smirks. “You’ve let down your confident demeanor for me today.”

It’s true. The black cat seems defeated, depressed. “I miss Ladybug just as much as you do!” Chat Noir says.

And he looks like he means it. Evillustrator softens just a little. _I’ll kill him quickly_.

Before the black-clad hero has a chance to prepare himself, Evillustrator draws the heart of Chat Noir.

And he draws it stopping.

 

After the battle, Evillustrator wonders. _What happens after death? What happens when you die?_

He spots Chat Noir’s hand, still smoking with Cataclysm.

Evillustrator and Nathanael are in sync. They walk over.

 

(Maybe he’ll see Marinette.)

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME


End file.
